The tendency for children to watch television for prolonged periods is well documented. With current energy use restrictions and the pressure to lower thermostat settings because of high fuel cost, providing a comfortable, warm lounging garment for children has become something more than a mere incidental need. For children under six, the enjoyment, and, allegedly, the value of educational television programs can be enhanced by injecting an element of participation or costuming into the viewing environment.
The present invention provides a child's lounging garment which is shaped and decorated to resemble a fanciful figure, as specifically disclosed herein, a panda. However, other fanciful figures, such as well-known cartoon characters, or children's story characters might also form the contour and decorative theme of the garment. The garment is characterized by the utilization of the head portion of the garment as a cushioning pillow with a slit at the head-body junction permitting the wearer's head to extend through and overlie the cushioning pillow which forms the face of the fanciful figure. The arm portions of the garment are provided with slits or openings through which the hands or arms of the wearer may be extended for manipulation of objects such as edibles.